1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a printer forming a desired print on a print-receiving tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printer is known that forms a desired print on a print-receiving tape. This printer of prior art includes a feeding roller and a printing head. The print-receiving tape is fed out from a print-receiving tape roll and is fed by the feeding roller. On the print-receiving tape being fed, the printing head forms a desired print at a desired printing speed to turn the print-receiving tape into a printed tape. The printed tape is then sequentially taken up around an outer circumferential portion of a core driven by a core driving device into a roll shape.
The feeding/taking-up behavior as described above causes forces to act on the print-receiving tape both at the time of contact and feeding by the feeding roller and at the time of taking-up by the core. During feeding/taking-up as described above, a tension of the printed tape may become excessively large or excessively small for some reason.
For example, if a tape width of the print-receiving tape is relatively narrow, the printed tape wound into a roll shape is in close contact with itself in a small area and is therefore strongly tightened and subjected to an excessively large tension, and a displacement in a width direction of the printed tape (so-called telescopic roll deformation) tends to occur so as to release the force within a printed tape roll.
For example, if a tape width of the print-receiving tape is relatively wide, conversely, the printed tape wound into a roll shape is in close contact with itself in a large area and is therefore subjected to an excessively small tension, and a gap (so-called floating tape) or a sag (so-called gear-shaped roll deformation) tends to occur in a laminate structure of the printed tape in the printed tape roll.